Lego Batman and Spider-Man Movie 2
Batman sends Robin to an orphanage, but Superman adopts him to do his chores. Batman tells Spider-Man that Robin used to cost him so much money on Medical Bills and whenever he threw the Batarangs against the wall, they would always bounce back and hit him in the face. Spider-Man asks if there's anything going on in Gotham and Batman checks. But there is only two kidnap pings, a fire and a prison riot. Spider-Man begins to complain because he is bored. At the villains lair, The Joker explains that they are all pissed with Batman but spent a lot of time breaking them out of jail. Two-Face interrupts and shouts that they should go to his lair and shove a grenade right up Batman's ass but Joker says that he was talking. The Joker then tells everyone the plan that sucked, which was trying to shoot Batman, he dodges the bullets and they all get caught. Mr. Freeze then says that he thought it was a great plan. Two-Face suggests that they get a new villain on the team but Joker says that they only have five guns. So Scarecrow gets a rifle and shoots Freeze, getting them an open spot on the team. While playing Batman Arkham Asylum, Batman and Spider-Man are interrupted by Commissioner Gordon, telling them that the villains have escaped. Batman asks what the cell doors are made of, and Gordon says paper. Gordon asks for Batman's help and Batman says that they are on their way. Batman turns and discovers that Spider-Man is gone. Spider-Man says that he is in the bathroom and says he'll be out in one minute and begins to struggle. Villain interview number one Emperor Palpatine tells the villains about his clone army. Also has great experience of the dark side. But he was kicked out for smelling like crap. Villain interview number two Lex Luthor shows the villains a burger made out of Batman's dead parents but the villains found it disgusting. Villain interview number three Irena Spalko was kicked out right when she came in for being to ugly. Villain interview number four The villains go well with The Green Goblin, except for Joker, who says he'll team up with him as long as they get to kill him at the end. Spider-Man finally finishes in the bathroom, Batman asks Alfred if The Batmobile is ready but Alfred shows them a wrecked Batmobile and tells them that the Puzzle Guy from last nights party came in, tied up Alfred and destroyed the car. Batman and Spider-Man then go in the backup Batmobile instead. In the villains lair, Joker challenges Green Goblin for rock, paper, scissors since he said he's better than Joker. Batman and Spider-Man spy on the villains and Batman arranges a distraction. Robin comes in dressed in Batman's suit and he complains by saying it's itchy, but the villains mistake Robin for Batman and shoot him in the face. Batman and Spider-Man jump in and the fight begins. Spider-Man slams Killer Croc into the wall and uses him as a shield to stop Green Goblin shooting him. Batman and Joker's fight goes on outside and they both fall off a cliff. Joker falls into the porcupine company and Batman, the pillow shop. Spider-Man throws a bomb at Two-Face, Green Goblin accidentally shoots Scarecrow and Spider-Man leaps on Goblin. Both of them fall outside in front of Batman. Spider-Man then bangs Goblin's head up and down and knocks him out. Batman asks if Spider-Man is okay but he says no because his arm has been torn off. Batman decides to go to target and get a new arm but unfortunately, they don't make Lego Spider-Man anymore. After the credits, The Joker is lying very still and has pieces of sharp porcupine sticking out of him. He asks for help but nobody responds, he then says that he hates his job.